war_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aradhaldon Elite Federation
Aradhaldon Elite Federation History of Arad ☀It's been four years since starting this game so forgive me if I forget things or events. Let's bring you guys to speed. My first account was Humanity Federation which was mid size and right next to Sol. Couple days later I found the game boring and slow so I left the game. I never uninstalled the game. I rejoined the game around the start of school so I needed something to make time go faster which this game is so slow I find it ideal for my situation. My two friends noticed me playing this game so much in class that they asked what game I was playing so they could joined me. Let's called them A (Female) and D (Male) and truth be told, I tried to get many people in the game but so far 4 people I know played the game and stay semi-active. Anyway we started the game and my old account got destroyed by most likely Sol but anyone could done it so moved to a new location that's in the center of my empire right now. After a couple days A and D complained the game was slow and not enough money but we maintained isolation so we couldn't join any alliance to get funds especially Sol and Dread constant messages saying 'Any new player could join and get 50k or 100k', I'm sure it was around that amount. A came up with the idea of us three joining a single empire so that way we could expand faster, for example; A could take North, D takes West and I'll go toward East and South. This idea was great but it required us to go out of Isolation to get A LOT of money so we joined UFoP. We spent at least two weeks in UFoP which we doubled our empire size using the funds from Sol then I met Berserker (Remember that name). I asked A and D if we should join AoO as I and Berserker were both aggressive and shortly after we joined AoO, we got into confrontation with Hexan which me and Berserker invaded him and Hexan went on a rant and left the game for four days lol. After that we started going crazy with expansion and getting into wars with everyone around us especially long war with one huge member of UFoP Fatcow240. I started looking for active players to join AoO one player I found was Proto Baggins and many more who still playing the game today. Old Val left the Dominion and joined us and Berserker and Val had one thing in common, hate for Sadie which eventually led to the downfall of AoO. Tensions were high for the three alliances UFoP, Dom and AoO especially my fight with Fatcow240 so the leaders met and agreed to a Trio pact. The war with Fatcow240 was crazy especially he started amassing large fleets in matter of seconds on all of stars and not to mention recently colonized stars I knew something was up then Carnage offered me a solution billions of dollars to combat this threat so began the stalemate which the pact was agreed couple days thanks to Sol and Berserker after our huge fleet battle and lost of hundred of stars. Fatcow and I agreed to leave a line in between us that both of us can't crossed unless agreeing upon but didn't matter shortly after he was banned for using an unknown cheat. To improve the relations between the trio we went to war on Germania, we destroyed him but he has remnants today. The end of AoO; Carnage and Proto Baggins started cheating. Carnage provided the money and Proto has a auto expansion so with this alone, we started the war with Sadie. The cheats were used in this war that Sadie HAD no chance but since there's sensor arrays that Sadie built before the invasion she saw the masses of ships going to every star to each end of her empire. She knew this wasn't legit as she released screenshots to global chat and a lot of evidence to support that claim so in matters of hours Carnage and Proto Baggins were banned along with Fatcow240. Our banks were wiped, we managed to keep this a secret from most our members so they had no idea what was happening but the war with Sadie was all effort but I didn't take part as I was recovering from the war with Fatcow. Once Sadie did all that, we were worried that Carnage who gave us two billion dollars to built our huge fleets to combat Fatcow that Dean might banned us as well as Fatcow240. A or D went to serveral people to see if he would and if he was to banned us, we would have a information that could changed his mind (To be honest I don't know how it could especially the information was already known to Dean, but to the story) Sol was one of those people who contacted Dean about this deal which miscommunications and confusion happened so our relationship with Berserker was ruined to some of extend so we fled to UFoP and Berserker got even more aggressive. After a year Sol came out to me that he lied to Carnage and Berserker cause Sol was planning to attack Berserker with the Dominion since our banks was wiped and left us wide open and he wanted all the help he could get so he wanted Berserker kicked me out of his group and run to him or Rice. We stayed with UFoP for a month or two, Sol and Rice were planning to join our forces together. Joined the Dominion and things went quiet till Dean announced the shutting down of War Worlds. Everyone went crazy so the attack on Berserker happened. Berserker quitted War Worlds but we stayed on friends on Xbox Live joining each other once in a while. People contacted Dean asking how to keep the game running which they did. Everything wasn't the same, most of the player base never came back lol. Dominion stayed alive, Reavers was growing and UFoP was kind of dying due to lack of players especially the big hitters who left. Rice (Leader of the Dominion) noticed Sol star hopping toward him which he could thwarted off the attack but Rice let him moved closer every week since he felt it was his time or some other bullsh*t lol. Rice get taken down (he reseted himself, wanted to restart over but left eventually) We left the Dominion and joined our own alliance, most members follow suit and did their own thing. Sol left the game after "defeating" Rice so ends the reign of UFoP but Dread try to keep it alive but leaves as well. Nothing happens for weeks till me (I was playing by myself at this time) decides to leave the empty alliance and join Kiop in Reavers of War Worlds where I remained today. Kiop attacks Hexan and wipes him out completely, Hexan also leaves the game forever or so we think ;). There's minor events that still occurs after Hexan defeat but that's all important things I remember so far. I'll update this if I remember anything or anyone would remind me of something I was involved in that I left out. Category:Player Profile